Scenes in red
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Scenes from a life with the YA if they had to deal with Rachel Summers. In Dialog, except for obvious places where it isn't.


Title: Scenes of Red

* * *

Author: Llewellynprince

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: anything really, Teddy/Billy mostly.

Notes: Because someone had to write this plot, so I did and it turned into something else. Mostly crack.

Also for YA slash since it's got no posts yet.

And I used Rachel 'cause she's my fav character in X-men, besides you know, Logan. But who doesn't like him?

Also, going off Rachel and Teddy knowing each other in the future.

Summary: Scenes from a life with the YA if they had to deal with Rachel Summers. In Dialog, except for obvious places.

* * *

Scene 1

* * *

Rachel and Teddy met for the first time in this time

* * *

"Teddy Altman?"

Teddy turned around at the sound of someone speaking his name and found himself face to face with a red head about his age with fiery green eyes. He vaguely recognized her. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Grey; twenty years from now we're best friends. I was wondering if we could talk."

Teddy blinked.

Okay,_ now_ he recognized her. Rachel Summers, a.k.a the Phoenix, daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

Coool.

"Sure."

* * *

Scene 2

* * *

Teddy cancels his plans with Billy for the third time to hang with Rachel

* * *

Cassie - "What's wrong with Billy?"

Tommy - "What's not wrong with Billy?"

Kate - "Knock it off Tommy."

Tommy - Snort

Kate - "Teddy canceled their plans today."

Casssie - "Again?"

Kate - "Yup."

Cassie - "Why?"

Kate - "Some gorgeous redhead."

Tommy - "….Why is some gorgeous redhead hanging out with Teddy?"

Kate - "_Tommy_."

Tommy - "What?"

Eli - "She's a friend of his from school, pretty much the only one he hangs out with."

Tommy - "And how do you know that, Eli?"

Eli - "I asked him."

Kate - "Oh…."

Cassie - "….."

Vision - "….."

Tommy - "Well, that's boring."

Kate - "TOMMY!"

Eli - "_Anyway_, I talked to him after he and Billy had a big fight about it the other day. Apparently Teddy's known her for years, but they haven't seen each other in awhile so they're catching up. Teddy didn't want to introduce her to us because he was afraid we wouldn't like her."

Vision "….."

Cassie - "Has anyone told Billy this?"

Everyone - "….."

* * *

Scene 3

* * *

In which Rachel confronts Teddy about Billy

* * *

"Alright, Teddy, I know you have a boyfriend. Why do you have all this free time?"

"…"

"_Teddy_…."

"It's nothing."

"Right…You remember that I'm a telepath right? And that I have no problem invading your mind without asking permission."

"You do realize that you're the poster child of why people are scared of mutants?"

"Insulting me isn't going to distract me."

Teddy growled under his breath.

"And neither is threatening me or-YOU HAD A FIGHT ABOUT ME?"

"That's illegal somewhere, and no." And that sounded pathetic even to him.

"PATHETIC-er, um…."

"What, what's-Billy!"

"Teddy! Teddy! I-gasp-"

"Breath before you kill yourself." Rachel advised sounding far too amused for anyone's good.

"Billy, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No, wheeze, I-"

"Wow, you're really out of shape."

"Rachel!"

"What? He is!"

"It's okay,"

"Should I leave so you two can have a heart to heart in private?"

"No, don't, I just wanted to say, you could've introduced her to us, Teddy, if she's your friend she's ours to."

"It's not that simple Billy."

"Yes it is, even if you guys have secrets, that's okay too, everybody does."

"I-CLICK Rachel, what was that?"

"Camera."

"Why?"

"So you can remember the moment for years to come?"

"_Rachel_…."

"A pictures worth a thousand words?"

Teddy growled.

"Billy kiss your boyfriend so I can get away."

* * *

Scene 4

* * *

Rachel explains her connection to Teddy to the rest of the YA

* * *

Rachel - "I know him from the future we were best friends, I wanted to see him so I visited, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend, I have, had one of my own."

Kate - "Cool, I'm Kate Bishop, a.k.a Hawkeye."

Cassie - "I'm Cassie, also known as Stature."

Vision - "I am the Vision."

Rachel - "Doesn't get out much does he?"

Cassie - "He tries."

Kate - "The one frowning is Eli, otherwise known as Patriot. And the white haired one I hope you never have to deal with is Tommy, a.k.a Speed."

Rachel - "Is he fast or a druggie?"

Tommy - "Hey!"

Kate and Cassie - "Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha"

* * *

Scene 5

* * *

Where the YA and Rachel get in trouble with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four

* * *

Rachel - "It was an accident."

Captain America - "How can you fry someone's brain on accident?"

Rachel - "Trust me its possible."

Fantastic Four and the Avengers - "…."

Rachel - "Whoops."

Cassie - "Come on it was an accident, she didn't mean too and we apologized."

Kate - "And the guy deserved it anyway."

Iron Man - "Deserved to have his brain fried?"

Billy - "It was that or Teddy pounded him into a pancake."

Reed Richards - "No one's pounding anyone into a pancake or frying their brains!"

Sue Storm - "And you young lady, are in big trouble. Harming someone with your powers is not only not allowed but wrong.

Johnny Storm - "In so many ways.

Reed Richards - "_Johnny_."

Tommy - "I bet we could make if we ran now."

Captain America - "_Tommy_."

Iron Man - "We come to a decision on your punishment; you do not use your powers unless one of us is there with you."

Rachel - "You're joking right?"

Captain America - "No."

Rachel - "You can't do that! You can't even tell when I'm using them!

Whole room - "……."

Rachel - "Errr…."

Captain America - "Young Lady, you, as a member of the Young Avengers, are expected to uphold certain values-"

Rachel - "But I'm not a member of the Young Avengers?"

Kate - "Shh, just let him talk, he runs out of steam faster if you don't interrupt."

Captain America - "The public expects a certain level of professionalism and discretion from us, son-"

Rachel - "Do you call everyone son? 'Cause I'm a girl and-"

The Avengers and Fantastic Four - glare

Rachel - "Alright, fine, but you're loosing valuable input."

Captain America - "YOUNG LADY!"

Rachel - "DON'T YELL AT ME-whoops."

Tommy - "Dude she fried Captain America's brain! Cool!"

Billy - "We're so screwed."

Rachel - "I think I accidentally killed him…"

Teddy - "Not again."

Rachel - "What! I've never done this before!"

Teddy - "…."

Rachel - "Alright there was that one time, but the other six don't count because they _really_ weren't my fault!"

Teddy - "Yes, because you accidentally brain fried them."

Rachel - "It could happen

Teddy - "…."

Iron Man - "Captain America?"

Captian America - "Ugh."

Reed Richards - "Hold still a moment Captain."

Iron Man - "You, Miss, are in trouble. We have other problems to deal with-"

Rachel - "Yes, you do."

Billy - "We're so going to die."

Wolverine - "Hey, I'm here for the red head!"

Rachel - "Uncle Logan!"

* * *

And that's it for now. Tell me what you think.


End file.
